


This Shouldn't Be Here

by 1Pedalo1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Pedalo1/pseuds/1Pedalo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so yeah, killua and illumi. i have a problem. anyway im making killua and gon a tad bit older like i don't know 14, 15. 12 just doesn't set well with me. anyway killua is obviously is gonna be molested by illumi. incest INCEST remember INCEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry this is uber short but it almost 4 in the morning but it will defiantly be longer and hopefully less boring.

   Killua sat outside on the balcony of the hotel room him and Gon were sharing. The cold wind that blew made Killuas' skin crawl with goose bumps, something just didn't feel right, he stayed outside for a bit looking up at the light polluted night sky thinking that he could see the stars if he was back home. Going back would also stop the constant nagging to come back by his mom, and Illumi. He made a sickened face even considering being back there, he slid the glass door open hoping to see Gon was asleep. But to his disapproval Gon was sitting at the coffee table scribbling something down in a notebook. Killua snickered as he approached Gon "hahaha is that a diary!?". Gon looked up smiling like an idiot "Well, yeah sorta i mean i like to keep track of what I've been up to!" Gon chuckled closing the notebook, Killua was joking and was surprised to get a serious answer. Gon jumped up removing all of his clothing except his boxers, Killua watched as he jumped onto his side of the bed Gon flipped on the tv. Killua did as Gon did but instead of watching the movie Gon had put on he covered himself in the comforter. Gon looked over worried though Killua gave him no real reason to worry Gon had a kind of sense that something was up.

   The next morning Gon had noticed that Killua had waken up earlier than him which was strange since Gon never failed to wake up earlier. He noticed that Killua was once again siting on the balcony. Gon stared at him for a while like intensely staring at him would give Gon the answer to what was up with him. Killua looked over at Gon before getting up and sliding open the glass barrier that broke the slightly but short lived staring contest between them. Killua smiled grabbing a soda from the mini fridge "What was with the staring Gon? haha!" Killua chugged the soda nudging Gons' shoulder as he moved to the bed to grab his shirt. Gon watched as Killua put down the empty can and slipped on the sweater over his perfectly toned slim body.

   Gon hadn't realized how attractive Killua was 3 years of hanging around this kid and he just now noticed this. After realizing what he was doing Gon immediately looked away picking up the trash Killua had left behind and tossing it in the trash as if that was his original goal. Killua picked up his phone to check if anyone had tried to contact him and to his failed amusement Illumi had sent min a text. He dismissed it he didn't feel like talking the worlds #1 douche bag. Killua turned his phone over sulking into a chair. Gon looked over pulling up his pant obviously trying to over look Killuas' actions. Smiling brightly Gon moved closer to Killua "Sooo~ what are we going to do today. Anything particular in mind.?" Killua straightened his posture "Yeah I think we should go out. Though I'm not completely sure what's good around here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so as far as the amount I'll be posting new shit and stuff well honestly whenever I want so it might be the day after or a week later but no later than a week later. Oh and sorry it's going a bit slow with build up and such but we'll get to the good parts soon! all for right now is gon and killua developing their crush on each other

Gon gave Killua a good 30 minutes to get ready when Killua finally came out of the bathroom Gon leaned eagerly over his chair "Finally! You took forever I thought I might as well just lay here and die." Gon chuckled as Killua gave a sarcastic smirk."Killua I don't understand your need for another pink sweater." Killua didn't answer he starred at the vest with a slightly hazy expression Gon tapped him on the back Killua immediately turned around grabbing Gon harshly by the wrist. Gon pulled his arm back "what's been up with you lately?" Gons' normally happy and enthusiastic expression became serious. Killua didn't feel like making a scene in the middle of a mall so he decided to play it off which didn't cross Gon's overly worried mind, "KILLUA ANSWER ME PLEASE". Killua awkwardly laughed as other people from around the store looked over at tje commotion. killua tugged at Gons' shirt pulling him out of the store. " Gon you're over reacting nothing's wrong." Killua tried his hardest to sound convincing but could tell nothing was getting through to Gon. Gon got closer to Killua as to make sure he got the message, "don't give me that. we are so gonna talk about this later." But as soon as the conversation ended Gons' expression became the same as usual. Leading the way to the food court Gon turned around smiling brighter "Let's try and enjoy ourselves!" Killua felt a certain uneasy feeling begin to grow in his chest. Something about Gons' face seemed more. . . appealing, cute? He wasn't quite sure but he knew it was along those lines. "What do you want to eat I'm thinking maybe pretzels and dippin dot." Killua quickened his pace to catch up "Yeah that sounds good what kind of pretzel do you want?"

Gon put his hand under his chin physically showing that he was thinking hard about his choice "I'd like cinnamon and sugar. With cheese sauce on the side thanks." Killua made a exaggerated face at the cheese part "Don't say thanks yet I haven't bought anything.". Gon stood next to Killua as he paid for the pretzels he'd look over every once in a while at Gon who noticed. It made him slightly uncomfortable but it was actually quite nice he felt noticed. He eternally face palmed Jesus what was he thinking? What did he have a crush on Killua. Of course he did who was he kidding. They walked over to a court table in silence. Gon was the first to start eating, Killua smiled laughing "Gon I can't believe your actually eating that with cheese. Doesn't that taste funny, you know the cheese and cinnamon?" Gon looked up wiping the back of his hand taking in how handsome Killua was at that moment. Gon smiled idiotically holding out a piece of the cheese and cinnamon sugar covered pretzel" Here! Wanna try it?!" Killua happily snatched it taking a bite. " Huh- it's actually not as bad as I imagined it!" Gon took back the little bit that was left and shoved it in his mouth. "See don't dump it till you try it!" they laughed a bit before Killua found himself staring at Gon again it had become a bad habit maybe because they spent so much time together then again he would find it difficultly boring if he didn't. They made their way to the dippin dot station and order one large to share because dippin dots is to fucking expensive to be wasting all your money on. After they finished they went back to shopping for more pink sweaters for Killua. Killua tried to get Gon to buy something but Gon didn't feel like he needed anything, he ended up buying a new backpack well Killua got it for him because he saw Gon take interest in it but when confronted if he wanted it Gon declined.

As the day came to an end both Gon and Killua found themselves completely worn out, dragging themselves back to the hotel. killua felt a buzzing in his back pocket his gut was telling him not to answer it but he did anyway. Killuas' voice became harsh and rough "What do you want Illumi." Gon was busy taking a shower while this was happening which put Killua a little at ease. Illumi sounded un-phased by Killuas' harshness "Well I just wanted to see you." Killua thought about it what could Illumi possibly want with him?


End file.
